Secret Merchant
This page will tell you everything you need to know about the elusive secret merchant! From where to find him, what he sells and any other details you should know. *!* Warning *!* If you don't want any secret areas of the game ruined we suggest you do not read this page. Island of Flintwood The first secret merchant can be found on the Island of Flintwood. View image to right for approximate location of the secret merchant's camp, marked with the red "x". On View image below for exact location, walk to where that character is standing. You will then enter the merchant's camp. If you speak to him you will be able to purchase: Wing of the Griffon - 20 gold Healing potion - 4 gold Mana potion - 4 gold Antidote - 4 gold Healing potion II - 35 gold Mana potion II - 45 gold Bedroll - 280 gold Torch - 180 gold Monster repellent - 25 gold Crude shovel - 40 gold Hills of Keramore View image to right for approximate location of the secret merchant's camp, marked with the red "x". View image below for exact location, walk to where that character is standing. You will then enter the merchant's camp. If you speak to him you will be able to purchase: Wing of the Griffon - 20 gold Torch - 180 gold Monster repellent II - 390 gold Healing potion IV - 160 gold Mana potion IV - 210 gold Healing potion V - 230 gold Mana potion V - 310 gold Strong antidote - 100 gold Crude shovel - 40 gold Blackfire Valley View image to right for approximate location of the secret merchant's camp, marked with the red "x". View image below for exact location, walk to where that character is standing. You will then enter the merchant's camp. If you speak to him you will be able to purchase: Wing of the Griffon - 20 gold-Wrong Torch - 180 gold Monster repellent II - 390 gold Skeleton key - 5000 gold Crude Sho el - 40 gold Healing potion VI - 310 gold Mana potion VI - 420 gold Healing potion VII - 400 gold Mana potion VII - 530 gold Powerful antidote - 250 gold Razorfin Bog This secret merchant is different in a few ways! Firstly he is in a "dungeon", not in his own camp. Secondly they have made it a bit of a puzzle to find him! If you view the first image it'll show you his location. The second is me stood besides him. You may have had problems getting onto this patch of land already, if so look at images 3 and 4. There is a bridge to get across, however until you actually stand on each tile it is completely invisible. Once you have made it across and speak to him you will be able to purchase: Wing of the Griffon - 20 gold Torch - 180 gold Monster repellent II - 390 gold Skeleton key - 4000 gold Crude shovel - 40 gold Infused healing potion - 500 gold Infused mana potion - 660 gold Razorfin healing potion - 590 gold Razorfin mana potion - 790 gold Bloodgill healing potion - 700 gold Bloodgill mana potion - 920 gold Bloodgill antidote - 700 gold Monster repellent IV 1740 gold By RobertDartnell